


cotton bedsheets and cool skin

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: eso round 2"lazy mornings: seeing each other's face the first thing when they wake up, cuddling in bed for five more minutes"





	cotton bedsheets and cool skin

Ritsu never liked the sunlight. 

Aside from the obvious reason he was a vampire, it was also the reason Ritsu had to be separated from Mao every morning.

If it was night time, Ritsu would lie awake and watch as Mao’s chest slowly rise and fall, his expression relaxed with the occasional body twitches of the other dreaming. He would nuzzle in closer to his warmth— Mao was always so warm and comforting— and lay his head across Mao’s chest, listening to his heartbeat thrum inside of his chest. Pale fingers would slowly undo the clip that pinned Mao’s hair back and set it on the nightstand, smoothing down the red strands, just to give Ritsu an excuse to touch him. When the sunlight in the morning would stream through the curtains, Mao’s human and non-nocturnal body would sense the sun’s presence and automatically rise from the sheets. As responsible as Mao would, he would tug Ritsu away too eventually to wake up for school and their alone time would end. But not today.

Today was Sunday, and there was no need for Ritsu to be tugged away from Mao’s embrace. There would be no “Ricchan, we need to get up,” or Mao slipping away from Ritsu’s iron grip since the vampire finally managed to rest now that dawn had broken, a futile attempt to keep Mao’s effort to get up even harder.

Ritsu was sound asleep this time, limbs tangled up messily and breathing in sync with the other. Naturally, Mao was the first one to wake. His eyelids fluttered open, the light blinding at first. It was a little past noon and that was far too long for Mao to be in bed, but.. the sight that slowly came into view had Mao holding his breath, taken aback by the cuteness of it all. 

Ritsu had one of Mao’s arms, held close to his chest and was absolutely knocked out. If he wasn't so deeply asleep, he would have woken up with Mao, sensed Mao being awake, felt the other moving. But Ritsu was still resting, fingers clasped around his arm and keeping Mao close. Words bubbled in the back of his throat, wanting to wake the elder and urge they get up, but he stopped himself.  _ Ricchan looks adorable like this _ , Mao thought to himself, a blush forming. 

The redhead silently just looked at the boy in front of him, blinking slowly and sleepily. He still wasn’t quite awake yet and the bed just felt  _ so  _ warm. Fingers gently grazed over Ritsu’s soft cheek, a low hum escaping Mao’s lips as he nestled a little closer, a shift one would make in their sleep; it wasn't anything too startling or sudden that would remove Ritsu from his sleep. Just a shift to get closer to the other boy. He had his arm anyway, right? It would be rude to wake Ricchan up when he was sound asleep. 

However, Ritsu’s cheek flinched under Mao’s grazing finger, causing crimson eyes to slowly creak open. He took a moment to look up at Mao, before smiling lazily once their eyes connected.

“Maa-kun..~” Ritsu called out, voice coated with fatigue. The arms clutching Mao’s slowly untangled to only nestle closer to the other, face pressed into Mao’s chest. He could feel Ritsu’s breath fanning through his clothes. “You didn’t wake me today… Maa-kun must have been really tired.” 

Mao blushed further, his hands-free and now floating above Ritsu’s body, unsure of where to put them now that he was snuggled against him. He decided on his back would be a safe bet, thumbs rubbing into the muscles on his back and gave the other a half-smile. 

“W-Well.. it is Sunday, Ricchan. Sleeping later in today is meant for Sunday?” Mao tried to play it off but the fondness in his eyes as he looked down at Ritsu was a dead giveaway that he also just wanted to stay awake and watch the boy sleep so peacefully. Ritsu leaned in to nuzzle at Mao’s neck, lazy, before a kiss was snuck in between the nestles. A shiver ran up Mao’s spine at the action, staying almost perfectly still as a continued trail of featherlight pecks were placed up the length of his neck. Ritsu made a small noise of complaint when Mao slightly tilted his head down, ticklish due to the kisses, before lifting his head and reaching to touch over Mao’s neck, fingers moving up the length of it to carefully cup the back of it and then pressing a lazy kiss against his chin. Mao responded by his cheeks heating up more at the gentle affection, sighing contently. Ritsu was hard to deny like this; sleepy, loving, and timid. His calm energy soothed Mao down and calmed him even on his worst days; Ritsu also was the reason Mao was constantly worried, but the air the two of them shared had not a drop of anxiety in it. 

“Maa-kun is always so warm… it makes me want to sleep forever..” Ritsu breathed against Mao’s neck, humming quietly as his other arm raised to accompany the one, clutching onto him like that. “I never wanna leave Maa-kun’s arms... As long as Maa-kun is around, I’ll be happy. So stay with me always…” 

Mao could only open his mouth slightly to speak back, but Ritsu’s mouth was on top of his own and his words were being muffled. The kiss itself was sweet but the evidence they had just woken up was clear, lazily slotting their mouths together and moving a little out of sync. It only lasted for about ten seconds before Ritsu was pulling back with tender eyes. They made eye contact for a brief moment before the dark-haired boy was ducking his head back down and cuddling into Mao’s neck again, provoking a soft sound from the other.

Mao closed his eyes, chin resting on the top of Ritsu’s head. The faint smell of his strawberry shampoo filled his senses and he smiled softly, fingers still tenderly working into his back. 

“What am I going to do with you… Ricchan..” He sighed, trying to hide his smile. “I let you sleep in this late but we have to get up and eat atleast... I can’t stay here forever.”

Ritsu huffed at that, clinging tighter. 

“Ricchan.” The redhead scolded gently.

The vampire huffed again, his legs haphazardly slinging around Mao’s waist and pinning his hips to the bed. The action startled Mao, eyes widening. With a lazy rollover, Ritsu was sitting upright on top of Mao, his pajama shirt hanging off of his shoulder. He looked sort of annoyed to have to sit up but his hand went up to Mao’s hair, threading his fingers through carefully. Mao wanted to lean into the action. 

“Maa-kun worries too much.. 5 more minutes won't hurt… just stay a little longer... Maa-kun..” 

As if to prove his point, Ritsu leaned down and laid down on the redhead completely, legs still on either side of him and his arms clinging around his neck once more. Mao could easily have slid his hands under Ritsu’s legs and carried him to the kitchen, but the chilled warmth of Ritsu was comforting. Mao visibly relaxed under Ritsu with another sigh, ruffling his hair from the back.

“5 more minutes, Ricchan. Then we get up, okay..” Mao compromised, but Ritsu’s breathing had evened out and his body went slack above him, eyes closed. A small smile played at his lips before he carefully encircled his arms around the other, holding him close to his body and easing back into the soft sheets. Mao always had a hard time denying Ritsu what he wanted, even if he ended up trying to be responsible for him and the lack of effort in the things he does. It wasn’t because he wanted to brush off Ritsu, but because he cares about him and wants him to do better. He knew Ritsu had so much hidden potential that even motivating him to get up in the morning, even with Mao there and so self-indulgently wanting to stay, maybe would make him get up another day and get him into the habit of doing those things. He was asleep though, and Mao decided that maybe just for today, he will let Ritsu off easy. 

Little to Mao’s knowledge, Ritsu was still very much awake. He had relaxed himself to see what Mao would do if the other had simply ‘fallen back asleep’ and his reaction made the other’s heart flutter, hoping if anything, Mao didn’t feel it. It’s small moments like these where Ritsu can take in that Mao really cares and loves him. Even if Maa-kun is a bit frustrating and doesnt pay attention to Ritsu’s feelings sometimes, he knows things like their relationship take time for Mao to fully express himself freely with and Mao had his own internal way to show he cares. Ritsu was more than happy to be patient and allow the other to adjust and show his affection the way he wanted to. He would be grateful for any bit of it, any amount of love Mao gives him. When he vocally said no and physically doing the opposite, it showed the duality of Mao’s affection. 

Even if it was as simple as Mao nuzzling closer to him in the morning when he thinks the other is asleep and indulging in the physical touches that he had been so wary to perform. Ritsu would be grateful for today’s affection, the five extra minutes he’d get to spend in Mao’s arms. 

And so, Ritsu started liking the sunlight a little more, when Mao became his sun. 


End file.
